


Dreamscape

by LadyBuck112



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Cullen Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom Solas, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Relationship rebound, Solas Angst, Solas Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- Inquisition: Nayah Lavellan is still hurt and confused about Solas' disappearance; however, she and Cullen have since developed a friends with benefits relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> To my friend who emailed me with this subject line "Write some smut for me." -_- I get bossed around...but I owe her...
> 
> Will make it longer if you want me to.

Nayah was so exhausted. Rift after rift was sealed, a few giants were killed, she dodged a dragon, red Templars sucked, and shard gathering sucked even worse…

 

Yeah, she was utterly pooped when she returned to Skyhold late in the evening. Cullen smiled and greeted her at the gate as he usually did now that their relationship was fairly public knowledge. Even after Corypheus’ defeat, there was still work to be done around southern Thedas. Work that was best suited to the well-established inquisition.

 

“Alright everyone, get some rest; we’re heading back out in two days.” Her crew nodded and scurried to their chosen place of rest. Cullen quietly slipped the backpack off Nayah’s shoulder to carry it for her.

 

“How are you?” He asked as he placed a gentle hand at the small of her back, allowing her to lead the way to the main hall.

 

“Tired as fuck.”

 

Together they walked through the main hall and towards Nayah’s door. Cullen waived a servant over as Nayah fidgeted with her keys to unlock it. “Please bring us dinner and a bottle of wine from the cellar. We’ll leave this door unlocked for you; just knock before entering her quarters.”

 

Bowing respectfully the servant nodded and hurried to the kitchens to do as Cullen asked.

 

Finally in the comfort of her room, Nayah began to strip down, tossing her clothes wherever. Sitting the pack down on the floor, Cullen smirked as he pulled her blankets back and propped up the pillows.

 

“I suppose we’ll have a meeting first thing tomorrow.” Nayah said as she slipped into the tub of water that was waiting for her. She warmed the water with a wiggle of her finger tips before submerging herself beneath the surface. Coming back up, she slid her hands down her face to clear the water from her eyes and then ran her hands over her wet hair. “Can you…” She pointed to the red bottle on her dresser.

 

Cullen loved watching her bathe. She reminded him of a forest fairy or a rare and exquisite being that if you moved too close to her, she’d disappear…eyes following her pointed finger; he quickly got up from the bed and grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled and reached for the bottle.

 

“Let me do this for you, love.” Still in his armor, Cullen removed his coat and draped it over a nearby chair before settling on his knees behind Nayah.

 

“Aren’t you going to get in?” Nayah chuckled.

 

“Well, if you want me to. I thought you wanted some space…you know how I take up so much of it…”

 

She turned her head towards him and rolled her eyes, “Cullen. I want you in here with me.”

 

“Fine, you don’t have to beg.” He grinned and proceeded to remove his armor and clothing.

 

Finally settling behind Nayah, he reached over the tub and grabbed the bottle, squeezed out some of its herbal aromatic contents, and massaged it through her white locks.

 

“Mmmm…your hands feel lovely…”

 

“Yes? You like this?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

Cullen continued to wash her hair and then grabbed the sponge to wash her neck and back. Once clean, Nayah lifted herself out of the tub and dried her hair and body as Cullen washed.

 

Together they chatted about the day and ate the food the servant brought up. After removing the dishes, Cullen sank into the blankets behind Nayah and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hair smelled so lovely…

 

Placing soft kisses behind her neck, he gently ran his hand up and down her side. First, tracing her hip then rubbing her thigh before moving back up towards the curve of her stomach and ribs. Nayah sighed and moved herself back towards Cullen’s body. The scent of her, the soft sounds she made and the swivel of her hips and bum sent blood rushing straight down to his member.

 

“Mmm…be careful…” Cullen mumbled as he kissed her shoulder.

 

“Or what?” Nayah retorted with a sleepy smile.

 

Cullen chuckled deeply as he positioned himself between the slit of her ass. Nayah could feel him hardening behind her which instantly made her warm and wet with anticipation…

 

“You feel it don’t you?”

 

Cullen continued to nibble on her neck and shoulder as he waited for her to respond.

 

“Love?” Cullen peered over her shoulder to see Nayah’s mouth slightly parted as she lay there fast asleep.

\---

“Ma Vhenan…Ma vhenan...”

 

“Who’s there?” Nayah’s eyes worked to adjust to the dark room that was lit by a few glowing candles. “Where am I?” Reaching within herself, she summoned her mana to lighten the room with her magic, but realizes quickly that nothing is happening…her magic doesn't work. Panic washes over her before she hears the soft masculine voice once more…

 

“Ma Vhenan…ir abelas. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

Out of the shadows, illuminated eyes peer out and settle on her like a wolf watching his prey. 

 

“Solas?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayah quietly whispers in her sleep "Solas...Ma Vhenan...no...please..." a tear slips from her closed eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WI, I made some adjustments...

He approached her with slow, steady steps, eyes scanning her body, taking her completely in. Lust, not so much present in his eyes, but scrutiny, authority, and longing.

 

“I can _smell_ him.”

 

“What?” Nayah froze in place, trapped between erratic emotions. Confused, excited, shocked, angry. She wanted to hug and kiss him as well as hurt and kill him. “What are you talking about? And, where the fuck have you been?”

 

Ignoring her question, he continued to stalk around her form, nose slightly tilted in the air; hands clasped low behind his back as though he was deciding her worthiness. She noticed that something about him had changed. Something was different about the way he moved…the way he looked at her…his posture…she couldn’t place her finger on it…but she knew that something had changed.

 

“Solas.”Heat creeped into her voice as she watched him watch her. He was making her angry. “Say something! _Talk to me_!” She lounged forward to grasp at his shirt to pull him forward but he disappeared.

 

And as quickly as a gust of wind, his face was before her once again. He pressed himself close and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a short delicious moment. Nayah’s gaze lowered to his beautiful full lips. He spoke softly; his voice barely above a whisper, “Shhh…dalen.”

 

Nayah could do nothing more than stare at the large blue eyes that beheld her. Enraptured in the fact that the love of her life was once again breaths away from her, she reached out to touch him. To grab him before he faded away forever.

 

“Solas…” Her eyes fluttered closed as soft lips found hers. His long fingers combed through her hair, caressing her scalp.

 

“I’ve missed you dalen…I couldn’t stay away…” Deepening the kiss, he lowered his hands to hold her neck and cheeks between his hands.

 

Nayah’s body responded as it always did to him: she felt flushed and now heavy with need. She tried to call out his name when she felt his lips trail down the column of her neck but only a strangled moan escaped. She hated him for this…and loved every moment of it…

\--

She pressed her body against his hips in an effort to mesh him into her very own being, “Solaaas…I need you…I miss you so much…”

 

“Are you sure about that?” He nipped her collar bone.

 

“Yes…fuck! Solas…” Tears burned her eyes and her throat as the hurt he left within her heart when he didn’t return resurfaced…the nights she cried alone in her bed…all the times she walked into his empty room and just stood there in its midst…

 

“You’ve found another…” His hands ran down her arms and rested firmly at her waist as he broke away from her to stare sadly into her eyes. “And I understand.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about that. I don’t…” Nayah closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, “I don’t want to talk about him right now. My heart belongs to you and will forever. He and I are good friends.” She couldn’t bear to say Cullen’s name but she didn’t lie about how she really felt. They were friends that were providing comfort to one another.

 

“I’m sorry Ma Vhenan…I shouldn’t have-”

 

Nayah clenched her fists tight, gripping the back of his tunic to hold on to him. “ _No Solas_! NO! You are _not_ leaving me right now! You do not get to just show your face and leave me like this! I need you so fucking bad! Even if it’s only…here…” Only then did she realize that she must be dreaming…and that Solas wasn’t really there. But he felt real; this felt real, her emotions were real.

 

No longer desiring to control himself, Solas picked up his elven love by the thighs. Cradling her face in the crook of his neck, she wrapped her legs tightly around his narrow hips.

 

“I want you to say it Vhenan…tell me that you need me…”

 

“I need you, daddy…”

 

Settling her down onto the floor, she looked down at the plush furs that weren’t present a moment ago. When she looked back up, she could see nothing but primal hunger in his eyes. Boy, did she miss that look.

 

“One day,” He whispered as he lifted his tunic over his head, “You’ll learn the truth about me…and you might regret this moment.”

 

Unraveling the white sheet that covered her small frame, she whispered, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayum Solas! I get surprised too. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom-Solas, Daddy Solas XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Solas is much more bold in the Fade....

He may regret this in the future but he could wait no longer.  Seeing her naked before him, completely ready to give herself to him, made him ache. He needed his mate. Kissing her tenderly, he slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth as he scooped her up and laid her down on the plush furs. Fuck, she felt so real…so good…

Her legs bent and wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. Her impatience and desire for him to enter her heat was displayed by the arching of her back and hips. Noticing her movements, Solas gently but firmly took each of her wrists and planted them steadfastly next to each side of her head. He was strong. She could only wiggle her fingers a bit as he held her arms down with mild pressure.

She was so hot for him, but he wanted to savor her, cherish her, and then feast on her.

“You belong to me, still…” He murmured as he lowered his lips to a tight rosy bud. Slipping the taut nipple into his mouth, he groaned his satisfaction. “This belongs to me, still.” His lips tenderly pulled at her nipple, earning him a yelp of pleasure from her. She arched her back into him as he switched to the other.

“Solas…” Damn, he missed her sounds; he missed hearing his name uttered from her sweet throat.

Adjusting his body, he sat back on his knees, “Open your legs for me.”

Aroused by his stare Nayah slowly opened her legs, moving the right leg over first and then the left leg. His eyes followed her hand which absently caressed her right tit and trailed down her stomach until her index and middle finger rested gently atop her pearl.

She waited for his eyes to meet hers once more…

And once they do, he nods his head “yes” knowing that she hasn’t forgotten to wait for his permission to touch herself. “I want to see you pleasure yourself da’len. Show me how much you miss me.”

Biting her lip, Nayah proceeds to rub her pearl clockwise under the watchful gaze of the wolf.

“Look at me while you do it.” He orders softly as he crouches lower, his eyes never leaving her fingers and cunt. “Now, massage lower, just over the opening of your precious peach, ma vhenan.” A low groan escapes his throat as she obeys his instructions….

Eye lids fluttering, Nayah moans as she feels the tips of her fingers travel over and around her wet flesh. But just as soon as her lids shut, her fingertips begin to cool quickly. The cold sensation over her clit causes her eyes to fly open only to meet his icy glare.

 

“I said. To keep your eyes. On me. Close them again and I’ll leave you cold. Do you understand da’len?”

 

“Yes…” Her wide apologetic eyes stare at him.

 

“Yes what?” His eyes are still cold, jaw set firm.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good. Continue.” He whispered gently holding her gaze a moment longer. He nods once to reassure her of his permission to proceed.

 

Nayah starts to massage her clit and her lips for him as her fingertips begin to warm back to its normal temperature. She blushes under his watchful, appreciative eyes hoping that he loves what he sees.

 

“Now, _ma’vhenan_ , move your hand upward, _felas_. _Slower_. Squeeze your lovely nipple with your free thumb and index finger.” He bit back a groan as he watched her hand trail up her body before her finger and thumb clamped tenderly down on her erect bud. “Now roll it.” She obeys the whispered order, staring into his eyes, bottom lip sucked in behind her teeth, while rubbing her pearl.

 

Standing up, Solas begins to untie his breeches which are tight against his hardened flesh. “Watch me as I undress.” His lips are a straight line as he watches her prepare herself for him. He slips his lean muscular legs out of his pants, one at a time before the trousers vanish into the fade. “Move your hand to the other nipple…” he instructs once more as he firmly grasps his cock in his left hand. Watching her, he begins to stroke it from the base to the head.

 

“Mmmm Solas… _hahren_ …daddy…” She wanted to close her eyes so bad, if only to seal the image of him and the memory of the moment inside her mind. But it wasn’t worth the risk of him having disappeared due to her disobedience. Instead she drags her knees further back towards her chest as she massages her peach for him. She could feel her juices begin to trickle down her perineum as she watches his hand move up and down his shaft. “Mmm…fuck!”

 

Even in her dreams he had so much control over her. Control that she willingly gave him. _Take it. Take what you will ma’vhenan…my heart…my love…_

 

Her heart began to beat faster as she found her rhythm and as her wetness increased. She was feeling so damn good, but she wanted _him_. She _needed_ him inside her. “Solas. Please. _Ar isala ma_. Solas, I need you now.”

 

“ _Mana_. Not yet.” He answered with a ragged breath, “I want you to place a finger inside that sweet opening of yours. Mmm, do it now.” Once her finger entered her cunt, Solas fell to his knees before her with a groan which only made her whimper at his sounds. “Put in another…” He groaned out the words as he continued to stroke his cock.

 

She did as he commanded, moving her finger in and out of herself as she stared into his eyes; both pair of eyes mere slits, heavy with desire.

 

Her body began to quiver as her arousal increased. “Hahren _, please_...” She whined.

 

“Please what?” He whispered.

 

“Please enter me. I need you inside me now.”

 

“You do need me inside you.” He growled. “And I shall have you.” Lowering himself over her, he shot her a firm look.  Removing her hand from her cunt she lifted her fingers to his mouth. His lips were soft; his tongue was warm and wet over fingertips. With a curse he lowered his head and clasped her pearl in between his lips.

He started off gently suckling her nub flicking his tongue gingerly over and around it. He missed her taste, her scent. He loved pleasuring her more than taking pleasure from her despite his need for release and for dominance. To him, this was the right way of things. This was the right order. To give direction, for the other’s pleasure…

But each drag of her sex into his mouth made him hungrier for her. He sought his fill as one who wished to quench their thirst on a scorching hot day. Opening his mouth wider, he extended his tongue and dragged it down her slit. Opening and closing his lips as he kissed and swallowed her folds, sucking on her lips intermittently with her clit. He wanted more of her.

More.

Her hands found security over his head as she pulled her knees as far back as possible. His tongue was expert, sure, and promising over her throbbing peach. “Daadddy…” Tears pricked her eyes as she felt his tongue slid into her, in and out it went, his breathing and wet lapping sounds, sent shivers over her. She missed him so fucking much.

“Solas…mmm…ahhh…my Solas… _ma’vhenan_ …only you Solas. Only you can make me feel like this.”

 

Solas closed his eyes at her words; he couldn’t give her what she wanted most. But he could give her a little something at this moment. He continued to work her flesh with vigor as he savored her taste. Quickly he flicked the width of his tongue over her clit flicking it up and down, side to side, and around and around until she moaned out his name again.

“Mmm…Ma vhenan…ver sumiel?”

 

“Yes Solas, yes I’m close…you know that I’m fucking close.”

 

His pride caused him to work harder to bring her to her end, but his heart, his inner fleshly nature wanted to edge her so that she could stay with him longer. But he couldn’t stay…

 

“Solaaas… _Ar lath ma! Ar lath ma_ , Solas. Oh I love you…” Her legs shook and her abdominals contracted as her release claimed her. Mouth opened and back arched, she tried to hold his gaze but couldn’t…

Once her breathing came back down, she opened her eyes…

“Solas?” She whispered. “Solas! _No!! Please my love!_ ”

Heart bursting.

A cry of mourning rips through her throat.

Cold darkness.

And he was gone.


	4. Cuuullleeeeenn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen the comforter...

She felt the blankets shift and pull from her body as Cullen turned over in the bed. “Are you alright?” He asked groggily, sleepiness and concern etched on his forehead. It was dark in the room but she could tell that his eyes were closed even as he spoke.

 

 

 

Covering her mouth with her right hand, she held back a sorrowful cry. Tears streamed down the sides of her face as she mourned the loss of her Solas, again. A shuttering sob must have broken through as Cullen immediately lifted himself onto an elbow to get a better look at her face.

 

 

 

“Nayah? What is it?”

 

 

 

 “I’m ok.” She lied. Taking a deep breath, she lifted a hand to Cullen’s cheek and kissed him.

 

 

 

 “Are you sure?” Now he was really worried.

 

 

 

 She nodded yes, but remembered that he couldn’t see her well in the dim light, “Yes.” She whispered almost inaudibly. “But I need you right now.”

 

 

 

 Reaching to kiss him again, she followed him as he adjusted himself onto his back. She swung her leg around him and bent forward once more, both hands on each cheek.

 

 

 

 His lips were welcoming; his kiss was kind and sincere.

 

 

 

“I need you Cullen.” She moved a hand in between them to reach for his hardening cock. “I need your cock deep inside me. Right now.”

 

 

 

 “Mmm…ok.” His hands found her hips and then smoothed over her waist and back. She stroked his cock hard and fast as she rubbing his cock head against her flesh, against her clit. She was already wet and knew as soon as Cullen’s flesh touched hers, that her orgasm from Solas had been real. She was sensitive but ready for him.

 

 

 

“I need you to fuck me, Cullen.” She growled as she bit his bottom lip. Cullen, now wide awake, hardened at her words and dug his fingers slightly deeper into her hips.

 

 

 

 “Yes…” He smirked.

 

 

 

 “Yes what?” Nayah bit his bottom lip again a tad harder.

 

 

 

Shocked but highly aroused, Cullen licked his bitten lip and grinned, “Yes Ms. Lavellan.”

 

 

 

She was so pissed off as Solas. Fucking asshole. How dare he leave her like that! And she knew what he must have been thinking: that he was doing her good by making her cum and then bouncing out of her life.

 

 

 

“Wipe that smug smirk off your face before I do it for you.” She growled as she rubbed her wetness on Cullen’s shaft. Cullen sucked in his lower lip to hide his smile but it was hard to accomplish; I guess she was going to have to-

 

 

 

Smack!

 

“What the fuck, Nayah?!” Her hand stung his whiskered cheek. His brows rose briefly in shock but quickly furrowed into a heated, aroused, frown.

 

 

 

“I said to wipe the arrogant smile off your face.” She wasn’t in the mood for more fucking "assholeness".

 

 

 

Cullen was in charge all damn day and will be in charge in precisely… three and a quarter hours…so, “whatever you say Ms.Lavellan.”

 

 

 

“Tell me you want this wet kitty Commander.” Nayah ran his cock head up and down her slit before pausing over her opening.

 

 

 

All he could do was clench his teeth and take a deep breath before answering, “Mmmm, yes. I want your your sweet, wet, kitty woman.”

 

 

 

Satisfied with his answer, she slid him once more down her pulsing slit before engulfing him.

 

 

 

 They both groaned; she because of how fucking full his cock made her and him because of how hot and wet and tight she was around him.

 

 

 

 Moving his hips up and down, he watched as she lulled her head back and steadied her hands atop his stomach. She closed her eyes, hoping that would help her to see her love again, but there was nothing but blackness.

 

 

 

Cullen knew that Nayah still loved Solas and that she missed him. But he never once held it against her. He never felt jealous. They understood that their relationship was to provide emotional and physical comfort only. And then they were back to business as usual.

 

 

 

But regardless of their relationship status, her pussy felt fucking good on his hard cock, and he aimed to please. So he thrust himself hard into her cunt as she bit her lip and rocked her hips hard.

 

 

 

 With focus and determination, she began to massage her clit as she moved back and forth against Cullen’s length. She wanted it rough tonight...or this morning or whatever fuck time of day it was. So she bounced on him, meeting his thrust. 

 

 

 

Damn, he felt good. Grunts erupted from her delicate throat as she adjusted herself, her feet were on each side of his head, knees gently bent as she thrust her body over his, swallowing his entire cock. Her eyelids lowered and her mouth opened slightly as she panted for air. "Mmmm Cullen you feel so fucking good," She whined as she worked his cock. 

 

 

 

 “Mmmhmm...You want me to really fuck you, woman?” He asked as he watched her breast bounce up and down as she moved.

 

 

 

 “Fuck yes.” She moaned.

 

“Alright…” Flipping her onto her back, he pushed her legs up over his shoulders before sliding into her. “Shit! Fuck! Rub that clit, Nayah.” He growled as he began to pound her pussy, reveling in the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other, his balls slapping against her wetness.

 

 “Fuck me harder Cullen!”

 

She continued to rub and slap her clit as he thrust himself in and out of her. She gazed down to watch his thick wet cock move in and out. Oh, how his abs worked as he pumped, crunching and then releasing. His biceps flexing along with his chest and shoulders.

 

 

“Fuck it! Cullen fuck me…fuck it…make me forget….make me forget…Make me fucking forget him…” Tears flooded her vision and ran down her face as Cullen continued to fuck her.

 

He was concerned, but knew from experience that it was best to just keep going. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sensation of her warm sex and bringing her pleasure. Bending forward he kissed her lips, slowing down but deepening his thrusts.

 

“I want you to cum all over my cock Nayah…” Cullen whispered as he lifted himself back up. Her legs were still over his shoulders as he picked up his pace once more. “Cum all over this fucking dick Nayah…” He goaded her on, knowing that it always helped to arouse her.

 

 “Mmm, I’m going to. Fuck! Yes,  Cullen. I’m about to cum all over your fucking hard cock. Oh you fill me the fuck up every time…”

 

“Rub that lil’ swollen button for me, yea, rub it…mmm fuck… Do it for me.” Watching her massage her clit as he fucked her and as her tits bounced around to the rhythm always did it for him. Grunting under the ecstasy of the moment, he soon felt her walls tighten round him. “That’s it woman. I want you to fucking cream this cock.”

 

“Oh…Cullen…oh Cullen…mmm yes….Fuck! Fuck! I’m cumming now…nooww…mmmm.”

 

 Growling, Cullen eyes rolled back at the sensation of her walls tightening around him, creaming his cock. Once she was done, he moved quickly to allow his own release to spurt hotly over her cunt.

 

Exhausted, he plopped down beside her, cradling her in his arms…

 

“Thank you…” She whispered against his chest as tears silently fell down over the bridge of her nose.

 He was silent for a few moments. This was their relationship. He needed her to help him through the mares that hunted him at night. And she needed him to be the balm that soothed the hurt within her heart.

 

 They were adults and they made it clear to one another that they would end things with no strings attached. So for now, he wrapped her in his arms and smoothed her hair back as the tears continued to fall.

 

 “You don’t have to thank me, sweet Nayah. I got you.” He whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh....can I have my boo back now? WI! I said, can I have MY man back now? Dayum!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! This was fun and kinda sad to write...
> 
> I'm going to think of some non-smut Cullen writing now...syke!


End file.
